Dear
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Ini semua tentang hubungannya dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Dear—Sayang. (Kaito/Miku)


Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

**Dear **© Jong Aeolia

**Catatan:** diambil dari salah satu cerita di akun fictionpress saya dengan sedikit 'penambalan'.

…

Ini semua tentang hubungannya dengan seseorang yang ia panggil _Dear_—_Sayang_. Sering, kala isengnya kambuh, Kaito bisa menambahkan serentetan panggilan lain yang wajarnya dibagi oleh pasangan kekasih. Memang tak pernah ada pengakuan, tukar ikrar atau kejelasan status apa yang tersemat diantara mereka. Tetapi, serius, Kaito tidak bohong dengan semua itu. Dia memanggilnya _Sayang_ karena rasa sayang itu memang benar adanya.

Mungkin awalnya cuma iseng. Mereka bahkan cuma dua orang asing yang baru saling kenal melalui media sosial selama beberapa hari. Namun, Kaito cukup berani membagi sedikit cerita hidupnya. Dia merasa beberapa rahasia kecilnya akan aman dalam rengkuhan orang yang suaranya saja belum pernah dia dengar. Dan lihat yang Kaito dapat sebagai balasan. Entah terlalu polos atau bodoh, orang itu, gadis bernama Miku, memberi lebih banyak cerita hidupnya dari apa yang Kaito duga. Prolog yang klise? Peduli amat.

Lalu lanjutannya sudah bisa ditebak. Seperti kisah picisan dalam novel romansa. Mereka berbagi nomor ponsel, memperdengarkan suara masing-masing, bercerita makin sering walau dengan porsi tidak seimbang, dan tertawa bersama.

Bukannya pelit atau tidak mau membagi sebanyak yang Miku berikan. Sungguh. Sudah jadi bagian dari sifatnya. Tertutup. Bukti ia juga berasal dari jenis Homo Sapiens, Kaito tetap tunduk di bawah teori _"manusia adalah makhluk sosial"_.

Silabel _Sayang_ pun tercetus. Diperkaya ambiguitas didalamnya. _Sayang_ yang berarti tanda terimakasih atas kepercayaan yang Miku beri. _Sayang_ yang bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa Kaito peduli meski sebagai pendengar. _Sayang_ yang juga bermakna maaf atas sikapnya yang pasif dan egois. Parahnya tidak ada yang memberitahu, di masa depan _Sayang_ itu dapat dengan mudah merekah sempurna dalam maknanya yang sesungguhnya.

Benar, ia cuek. Benar, ia egois. Benar, ia moody. Benar, ia membosankan. Benar, ia sarkastik. Fakta yang tak perlu ditutupi apalagi diingkari. Peringainya yang lugas dan blak-blakan baik dalam lisan maupun tindakan. Dan sesederhana dua sisi koin yang berkebalikan, selalu ada pengecualian dimana tak seorangpun usah tahu.

Orang lain tidak pernah tahu seberapa banyak rasa bersalah menghimpit dadanya ketika Kaito tak dapat membalas satu pun pesan dari Miku. Orang lain tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah murung Kaito berubah khawatir begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Miku sakit atau terluka sekalipun itu hanya gigitan serangga tak beracun atau tusukan jarum kecil. Orang lain tidak pernah tahu senyum tipis di bibirnya dan kehangatan yang menyebar sepanjang pembuluh darahnya itu disebabkan sepenggal kata rindu sederhana dari Miku-nya.

Kaito selalu pamer dengan nada riang jikalau tak ada hubungan sebaik hubungan mereka. Penuh toleransi dan kasih sayang. Sisi dewasanya akan muncul saat rajukan dan rengekan bergaung manja. Pengertian luar biasa selalu dia terima atas perubahan moodnya yang tiba-tiba. Layaknya orang menimbang, mereka tahu takaran tepat untuk membuat neraca itu selalu dalam keadaan setimbang. Hal luar biasa yang belum tentu Kaito dapatkan dari banyak orang disekitar yang mengenalnya sudah sejak lama sekali. Kaito merasa menemukan satu raga yang dihuni separuh intisari miliknya.

Tak pernah terbersit rajukan manja Miku hari itu bukan sekadar candaan. Pertengkaran pertama mereka dan yang terhebat.

Kaito hampir menyerah karena selisih paham telah menyulut habis toleransi yang dia agung-agung dari dua sumbunya sekaligus. Yang tersisa diantara mereka hanyalah kasih sayang tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk menyetir kembali semuanya pada jalur yang semestinya. Kasih sayang mereka masih tersisa banyak untuk menjalin kembali benang-benang tipis toleransi yang hangus menjadi tambang yang kokoh.

Dan pelajaran penting yang Kaito terima: kadang pertengkaran juga dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan. Bukan sebagai alasan untuk mengakhiri segalanya namun merupakan media untuk lebih mengerti hingga ke sisi tergelap masing-masing. Ya, setiap individu pasti punya. Mereka takkan disebut manusia jika tanpa cela.

Ada harapan itu pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Karena kalau saja di lain waktu, di masa yang akan datang muncul lagi pertengkaran yang tidak bisa dihindari, paling tidak Kaito tahu dirinya punya stok kasih sayang yang sangat, sangat, sangat banyak—benar-benar banyak—untuk mengembalikan semuanya ke posisi semula, untuk dirinya dan untuk Miku.


End file.
